Você não sabe que eu te amo
by Ellen Muller
Summary: Um casamento arranjado, não que seja algo incomum o seu casamento, incomum eram seus sentimentos por um homem que não era seu futuro marido, este pelo contrário a ama tanto que é capaz de tudo por ela sem nem ao menos conhecer seus verdadeiros sentimento.


_****__Ela é sempre tão feliz.  
_

_****__Sempre tão cheia de vida.  
__****_

_****__Porque será que agora chora escondida no quarto abafando os soluços agora?  
_

_Os passarinhos que ela tanto amam, lanças seus pequenos bicos na janela a chamar por ela, e as flores que ela tanto gosta enfeitam o jardim para que ela passe.  
_

_E ela os ignora. Como se estivesse paralela a este mundo enquando as lágrimas abafam seus gritos de dor e ódio._

_Porque ela chora? Porque está triste?  
_

_Vai se casar com o homem mais cobiçado e rico da cidade, vai morar em uma casa tão grande que será capaz de se perder nela, e isso a deixa triste?_

_Seu futuro marido é tão gentil e a ama tanto que seria capaz de dar a vida e muito mais pela felicidade dela, e ela ainda chora?_

É invejada por todas as belas damas da cidade, mas seus olhos estão tão inchados que ela nem parece se dar conta das maravilhas que acontecem ao seu redor.

* * *

**_Você não sabe que eu te amo_**

**_Capitulo I: Um feliz casamento?_**

**_ Choro._**

É a única coisa que pode ser ouvida do quarto naquela bela manhã, além dos soluços abafados pelo travesseiro.

_ "Não quero me se casar... porque mundo é tão injusto?" _Era a única coisa que sua mente conseguia repetir enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

-_Kagome..._ - Alguém batia a porta chamando pelo seu nome.

-O que desejas mãe? - Ela perguntou sem emoção na voz, tentando evitar o soluço enquanto falava.

-_Saia desse quarto e venhas almoçar!_

-Não tenho a mínima fome.

-_Não lhe perguntei_.

-Nunca se preocupou nem com meu estado. Porque agora se preocupas tanto com minha alimentação?

-_Precisa estar composta para o seu futuro marido! Se ele lhe ver pálida pensará que não a alimentamos direito!_

-Então toda preocupação é com o que o meu futuro marido pensará?

-_Kagome... não seja infantil..._

-Não quero comer! Não quero sair do quarto! Eu não quero casar! - Ela falou em gritos baixos de desabafos, mas que foram ouvidos por sua mãe.

-_Sabe que não tem escolha. Devia agradecer a Deus por lhe dar um homem tão gentil e que lhe ame tanto..._

-Devia agradecer por ele ser rico também?

-_Kagome, não piore as coisas, quer ver sua família na rua da amargura tendo que pedir comida aos vizinhos para sobreviver?_

-Eu não o amo mamãe...

-_Mas ele aceitou se casar com você sem dote, e será sócio do seu pai, esse casamento é perfeito Kagome, não encontrara um marido como ele nunca mais... _

-Não quero um marido como ele, quero um marido que eu ame...

-_De que adianta amar se todo o resto lhe faltara, se com não se casar com ele?_

-Sem amor nada existe, eu não o amo, como serei feliz com ele sem ama-lo?

-_O que tanto lhe atormenta? Você pode aprender a ama-lo..._

-Não pode-se encher um copo que já está cheio...

-_Está insinuando que ama outro homem, Kagome?_

-Sim mamãe, um cavalheiro, justo, honrado, elegante, um homem de caráter porém... -

-_Não tem onde cair morto!_ - Completou a mãe com um tom de indginação. - _Trate de se desiludir e descer para o almoço, precisa estar bem bonita para o casamento!_

A senhora bufou após ouvir o soluço da filha e resolveu se retirar sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Não havia o que se fazer, estava tudo feito e a filha seria muito feliz, só precisava de um pouco de tempo para se dar conta disso.

* * *

Ouviu o ruido da maçaneta da porta e virou-se na busca da origem do som. 

-O seu casamento é assunto da cidade inteira meu nobre cavalheiro... - Comentou a moça entrando nos aposentos do jovem rapaz.

-Sango! Que bom lhe ver! Sua expressão calma me tranquiliza...

-E porque estaria nervoso?

-Estou tão nervoso por estar prestes a casar, mas também mal me contenho de tanta felicidade...

-Seus olhos brilham como o raiar do sol meu rapaz. Seu casamento será bem sucedido se depender do seu amor...

-Farei de tudo para deixa-la feliz, darei o que ela quiser... pois só o sorriso dela me faz ser mais feliz do que jamais pensei que poderia ser...

-Bem... vejo que a paixão realmente o alcançou, mas só vim mesmo dar os meus votos de felicidade pessoal antes da cerimônia.

-Muita gentileza sua...

-Desejo que sejas muito feliz, porque você merece...

Eles se olharam profundamente, um olhar cumplice, amigo, ele merecia ser feliz, e ela sabia disso perfeitamente.

Ela se aproximou dele estendendo a mão, que ele pegou e encostou os lábios em um gesto cavalheiro.

Ela sorriu, fazendo-o deixar de cerimônia e levantar da cadeira onde estava sentado para dar um abraço na moça.

-Sabes que sou uma moça de família? - Ela perguntou irônica pelo ato atrevido dele.

-Sabes que é a amada do meu melhor amigo?

Ela sorriu debochada com o comentário dele.

-Se seu melhor amigo por acaso é Miroku. Saiba que ele não tem amada, têm amadas. -

Dessa vez os dois sorriram se separando um do outro.

-Devia dar uma chance a ele...

-Preocupe-se com o teu casamento por enquanto meu amigo, porque o meu caso com ele... acho que nunca chagará a esse ponto.

O olhar dela por alguns minutos demosntraram a tristeza que o coração sentia.

-Não fique assim... ele te ama mesmo...

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-O que acha deu ajudar-lhe com os preparativos do casamento, afinal... precisa-se de onsdens femininas nesta casa! - Ela respondeu cortando o assunto.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça vendo surgir um belo sorriso na moça.

* * *

O choro não cessou até o momento em que a garota ouviu o estalo de uma pedra que acertara a janela do seu quarto. 

Respirou fundo tentando enxugar as lágrimas, e correu para o espelho mais próxima patra tentar parecer composta, apesar de não ter solução viável para o inchaço de seus olhos.

Depois de desamassar parte das dobras do vestido com as mãos correu até a janela abrindo-a com um enorme sorriso, o primeiro que dera por toda manhã.

O moreno a olhava com um ar elegante e um sorriso menino.

-Kouga! - Ela exclamou com espanto na voz apesar de já saber que era o rapaz.

-Como está a dama mais bela e amada da cidade?

-Feliz em ver o cavalheiro mais galanteador da cidade.

-Ah, senhorita Higurashi, não sabe como cada uma de suas palavras soam como musicas para meus ouvidos...

Um belo sorriso surgiu na face da moça.

-Mas precisamos conversar, teria a nossa bela donzela um tempinho para o seu amado? -

Ela sentiu uma pontada no peito ao voltar a realidade.

Não ela não podia sair do quarto a não ser que fosse para a cozinha comer algo.

Mas...

-Se você esperar alguns minutos, me vestirei e direi a minha mãe que vou ao jardim...

-Esperarei.

Ela deu um último sorriso ao rapaz antes de sair da janela.

Trocou de vestido, pois o outro além de estar amarrotado estava molhado por suas lágrimas, penteou os longos cabelos negros e desceu para encontrar com uma mãe satisfeita ao ver a filha mais composta.

-Refletiu? - A mãe perguntou parando o pequeno xale de tricô que fazia para olhar a filha.

-Sim mamãe.

-Quer comer algo?

-Não senhora. Gostaria de ir ao jardim...

-Se isso fizer seu humor melhorar, seja como quiser...

A garota assentiu com a cabeça e correu para fora da bela casa dos Higurashi´s.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao jardim o moreno a olhava ansioso.

Com um belo sorriso no rosto ela se aproximou averiguando se ninguém a seguia mesmo com o olhar.

-Que saudade Kagome, eu pensei em você todos os dias... - Ele declarou sentindo o corpo da mossa a pouco centimetros dele agora.

-Eu também estava com saudades Kouga...

-Eu, eu falei com o tenente, preciso viajar de novo em outra guerra, mas talvez nessa eu consiga um cargo novo...

Esse era o momento que ela tinha vontade de sorrir mas o destino lhe forçava a chorar.

-O que foi? Não ficou feliz? Aagora poderemos nos casar... não era isso o que queria?

-Claro o problema é que eu...

-Não quer mais casar comigo?

Ela engoliu seco olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

-É o que eu mais quero no mundo...

-Então qual é o problema? Não importa qual seja ele, nós o resolveremos juntos...

-Nós não...

-Kagome, não existe nada que possa me dizer que vá acabar com o que eu sinto por você, por nada nesse mundo eu deixaria de te amar, então pode dizer, seja o que for... diga.

Ela tinha se preparado durante dois dias para essa conversa mais agora a palavra se negava a sair.

-É que... eu tenho medo...

-Medo?

-Sim. De que você vá pra essa guerra e se machuque ou aconteça algo pior, e a gente não possa se casar...

-Kagome, ningém pode conseguir me matar ou me ferir em um campo de batalha, ninguém pode tirar a minha vida, porque a minha vida é você, e só me tirando você é que podem acabar comigo...

Sentiu novamente aquela vontade incontrolável de chorar.

-Eu te amo Kouga...

-Eu te amo também...

Após algum tempo eles esqueceram assustos sérios e voltaram a falar sobres seus antigos encontros, Kouga acreditava que depois dessa última viagem finalmente seria feliz com ela, e ela se sentia a cada momento mais deprimida por saber que aquele era o último momento que poderia ter com ele.

* * *

Olá.

Bom, eu estou com um pouco de pressa então, eu espero que vocs apreciem e mandem reviews


End file.
